The dragaon ball super crossover and dex holder crossover
by Goldthesupersaiyan
Summary: Gold and Red are long lost saiyans Goku and Vegeta are sent to collect them by Whis and Beerus and Gold and Red are going to be trained by Goku and Vegeta to be super saiyan warriors what challenges come their way and who will become the strongest out of the 2 find out on dragon ball super crossover (updates will be slow mostly cause of the large chapters


CHAPTER ONE: THE TRUTH REVELED

( **A/N hey so this is my first fanfic I've written I am going to try and update as much as I can I've been reading a lot of fanfictions and thought why not write my own so here you go I like dragon ball super and the dex holders so I thought why not bring them together anyway here you go)**

-In the dragon ball universe 7 there were 2 saiyans Goku and Vegeta who were training as Beerus the god of destruction watched and his mentor Whis the Priest of universe 7-

They seem to get better huh Whis they may be stronger than me heh like that will ever happen right Whis

The purple cat asks to his mentor next to waiting for his reply.

Yes, they are getting better yet they're not even close to your power and on other news I found something out there appears to be more full blooded saiyans out there in different dimensions were they do not belong.

What there are more of their kind out there how did they end up in a different dimension and which one there are millions of different universes 7 out even more how do you know which one they're in?

Asked Beerus a little shock then bored again.

Easy they were caught in a dimension rift while one was forming and they were in their pods at the time traveling to a planet to conquer they were baby's at the time the rift open on their path and sucked them in they must've crashed on their earth lost their will to conquer it and were raised by the natives the dimension is one inhabited by humans and creatures called Pokémon and that dimension is 1 of 3 known and those don't have any saiyans maybe but there not important to us this 1 in particular has 2 growing saiyans becoming like their old selves the cold blooded killers they were supposed to grow up to be I fear they might put an end to everything on that earth if we don't send someone to collect them and I know just the 2 people for the job.

Whis smiled as he turned to Goku and Vegeta who were still training.

You want them to collect them well I supposed its fair that their own race collects them I don't want to dirty my hands when they try and turn violent against me fine let the 2 get them and allow them to use force if needed you know how Vegeta can get if he was to try and test them how strong are they not that strong not even enough to blow up a planet or more or less a city or small town very well send them at once and let them take their time to collect them don't rush them but what shall we do with the saiyans after Goku and Vegeta collect them?

Another easy question train them to become warriors and I think Goku and Vegeta to train them they can be useful and besides we could make them into super saiyan gods if their able to go super saiyan we would have enough to do the ritual or they could learn god ki from me like Vegeta did.

Perhaps that sounds like a plan Whis once we get the saiyans and train them they could be proven useful and maybe if my foolish brother tries to prove his universe is stronger then we'll use four saiyans and beat them I like the sound of this well then what are we waiting for send Goku and Vegeta at ONCE!

As you wish lord Beerus it will be done Goku Vegeta come here at once.

They flew over and Whis informed them on what the plan was.

BULLSHIT THEY WOULD BE AS OLD AS KAKAROT AND YOUR TELLING ME ONE OF THEM IS 16 how is that possible if they're from this dimension they would be dead by now.

Vegeta yelled at the thought of 2 young saiyans still alive and are 18 and 16.

Calm down Vegeta Whis has an answer for that I'm sure of it besides thought you be happy more of our race is out there and not dead or evil their not evil right

Goku said confused yet still excited.

Well their not evil first of off just returning to their prideful deadly saiyan self-much like Vegeta and I have a theory on how they lived their parents must have heard it was Frieza who blew up planet Vegeta and lived on another planet and heard he was sending troops to conquer it they must have had send their baby's away to another planet that would be earth and while heading to earth they were caught in the drift and that is my theory.

How would they know it was Frieza and ah screw it lets just collect these 2 saiyans and see wat they can do and how strong they actually are cause if their strong I want to see it.

Here you will need this it called a dimension crystal it will bring you from this world to their world and back take your time do not rush it when collecting them be careful they won't understand being a saiyan it will take them time to take in the truth is that clear.

Yes, sir its clear to me but Vegeta is another story.

Shut it Kakarot we'll be off now I'm sure we can sense their power right away.

They open a portal and walk in it leaving Whis and Beerus.

Should we make sure they don't mess up anything or are they okay.

I'm sure they'll be fine all though now that you mention it lord Beerus maybe we should check on them.

Whis used his staff to show Goku and Vegeta arriving there. Now we can watch and fix anything if something goes wrong.

-It was a day like any other the poke-dex holders were having a picnic and Red and Gold were arguing and the others trying to break it up-

Red this isn't worth it just leave it alone. A girl with long blonde hair said while pulling back the trainer with a red hat and black hair and red eyes- Gold just apologize to Red and leave this stupid thing alone. Another girl said with blue hair and crystal blue eyes was holding back a boy with black hair Golden eyes and had a pool stick ready to hit someone. Oh I'll apologize after I shove this up Reds ass and beat him down to the ground. The golden eye boy said in rage. Oh yeah I like to see you try you golden eye little perverted piece of shit.

They tried to get each other to throw a punch but were held back by their friends.

Why should I apologize he started this first making a big deal about this I don't have to say sorry for his bullshit so fuck him and let go of me.

Gold said as he shakes his friends grip off them and walk away.

Who does he think he is? Red said as he stood up still anger.

Red come on it was no big deal I'm okay with it it's not like he did it on purpose I know Gold and he wouldn't try that on purpose to me that is can't say the same for other girls though besides you shouldn't get mad at him when you know he's been having some rage issues lately.

The blonde girl said looking up at Red who was looking in the direction were Gold had left.

Yeah what's up Gold lately he's been acting strange stop flirting with girls and is more focus on something else he hasn't tried his usual perverted tricks maybe Yellows right even though he deserves a beat down we should let him alone for now.

Crystals right Gold hasn't been himself lately all he does is get mad and turns violent like he's a pokemon who doesn't trust humans what surprises me is that we at goldenrod and they had DJ Mary sigh autographs and he said he didn't care.

A red haired boy said from under a tree.

WHAT THAT'S SOMETHNG GOLD WOULD NEVER DO WHY WOULD HE PASS UP A CHANCE TO MEET HIS DREAM GIRL DID YOU TELL HIM SILVER!

Of course I did I could ditch him and get him later when security gets him out of the radio tower also I know it's shocking but you don't have to yell Kris that's something Black would do.

Does it matter if you ask me I kind of like this new Gold he's proving he's not a sick pervert anymore and he can get serious if he wants to besides he's getting a lot stronger because of this new attitude maybe it will help him.

Oh be quit Green when someone evens mention getting stronger your all for it and that's why you and Red are fighting over me.

A girl with long brown hair and blue eyes poked Greens cheek.

And I plan on winning your heart no matter what I got to do.

Well see about that Green don't forget I care about her to besides at least I have some free time that I could spend with her then with you getting stronger.

Red said turning his head to Green and Blue under a Tree.

OH I'll make time for her after you go back on that mount silver and jack off no wonder it's so white at the top.

He laughed at that while everyone else looked a little uncomfortable.

Disgusting Green that's so dirty your worse than Gold at least he doesn't make jokes like that all the time that is.

Oh shut it Ruby its only disgusting because you haven't done it your too busy making your Pokémon to beautiful and that shit for contest why don't you balls drop and become a real trainer like the rest of us instead of being too scared of getting dirt on your clothes.

Hey that is not true I'm just as good as any trainer as the rest of you with different interest then getting badges.

And that's why your more of a girl then a guy Ruby.

A girl with short brown hair sitting on a branch up top of a tree.

And that's why your more like a barbarian then a female of any kind.

HEY SHUT IT RUBY AT LEAST I'M TOUGH ENOUGH TO TAKE DIRT.

Huh somethings up something doesn't seem right.

What would that be Red nothing seems at right.

A confused Green asked a serious Red.

Gold would've cooled down by now and came back and for some reason I sense something up something stronger than any legendary Pokémon we ever met and its coming this way.

He stood up and so did everyone else.

you sure Red then do you think Golds in trouble and we should go find him.

Most likely Green but I feel like he's already here.

Red looked up to see Vegeta in the air with his arm crossed with a serious face.

Didn't take that long to find the lost saiyan Kakarot has the other one and this one is my problem and he's easy to spot out of all the others black hair out of all the others down there.

Vegeta slowly landed as everyone ready their poke balls.

I only want him not any of you earthlings and I wouldn't if you don't want your pocket monsters to get hurt or even killed.

He pointed at Red they all stood back unsure to believe Vegeta or not.

Why should I fight you give me a reason I won't fight unless you give me a reason widow peak having flying man.

Oh you are going down faster than Kakarot against Beerus the first time and here's a reason I can see why your father sent you away your nothing but a lower class.

Red ran at him punching him in the face but he was shocked as Vegeta didn't feel any pain or damage and stood back shocked.

H-how how could you stand that with all my power you didn't get hurt at all what are you.

The same as you we're part of a great race known as the saiyans and you'll learn more later about your heritage.

He karate chop Reds neck knocking him out as Red fell Vegeta grab the back of his shirt holding him like a suit case.

Hey Vegeta got the first one he was pretty persistent on trying to hit me heheh almost got me to but I knocked him out.

Goku landed with Gold knockout over his shoulder.

Let's leave their pets here they'll have no need for them in the future when we're done training them.

They grab Golds and Reds trainer belt and threw them on the ground everyone was to shocked to even move.

Now let's leave this dimension Kakarot before Whis and Beerus check up on us.

Vegeta held up the dimension crystal as it glowed it open a portal to their universe as they flew up Golds and Reds hat fell off them and in front of everyone who was still to shocked at what they just witness.

WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED.

A very confused Blue yelled out as everyone started to move.

They just took them and we did nothing to stop them.

Crystal fell to her knees as tears filled her eyes.

Why what ww supposed to do Kris did you see them they knocked out Red with no problem and you heard the other guy Gold tried his best to land a hit on him but it wasn't good enough what I'm wondering the hell was he saying about Gold and Red being something called a um a what was it.

A saiyan I believe Vegeta fill them in on what that is exactly.

They all turned to Whis and Vegeta and Goku and Beerus who came out of another portal.

HUH what are you guys doing back here wasn't taking our friends enough are you here to kill us.

Ruby said walking back into a tree and an apple fell on his head sapphire broke down laughing and falling down on top of Ruby.

Ow thanks for breaking my fall Ruby even if you didn't have a choice heheh.

Get off of me please I can't handle this to much dirt touching my clean clothes.

Well we thought you'd like to hear an explanation for why we took Gold and Red you can let go of them now Goku and Vegeta.

Goku and Vegeta drop them in front of their friends as everyone ran over to check on them as they slowly woke up.

Uhh what happened I feel like I got knocked out don't tell me I was drinking please.

Don't worry you didn't you guys just got knocked out by them.

Crystal pointed over to Goku and Vegeta who were standing behind Whis Goku with his hand on the back of his head smiling nervously while Vegeta had his arms cross and just looked away.

I see wait a minute isn't that the asshole who knocked me out.

Red pointed at Vegeta in anger as Gold laughed.

Well at least you put up a fight right Red you didn't just let him knock you out right.

…. Red looked down ashamed that he didn't do more than a simple punch and he acted like a little bitch when it didn't work.

I see well at least I put up a fight Right Goku.

Yeah you kept swinging even when you missed most of those punches but when you get training from me and Vegeta you'll be able to hit me without missing.

Whoa REALLY you mean it I can get as strong as you.

Gold said with excitement.

With enough training yeah maybe you'll be a super saiyan Blue one day in other words a super saiyan God super saiyan.

Did you say god in that sentence?

Uh yeah um I think wait I know I did you can become as strong as a god and you'll be strong enough to keep up with me and Vegeta but maybe Vegeta should fill you in on what you and your fiend are since you're not humans.

Right well Red let's find out what we really are I knew there was something up with me didn't think it would have to do with my race.

I thought it was your sick perverted mind.

Oh hush super serious girl me and Red will hear about our true race.

Before I do that you must know that what your about to hear is going to make you rethink wanting to know what your race is and what we did to others know the rest of you can stay and listen but you've also been warned.

Vegeta said in a serious prideful tone of voice as everyone looked around at each other and nodded and looked back at Vegeta.

Tell us please it might make some things make sense about me and Gold.

Okay but don't say I never warned you two are saiyans a prideful powerful race we conquer and kill the weak we worked for a tyrant named Frieza his ruthlessness intrigued us and we would go around killing and taking planets in his name we send our baby's to planets and as they grew up they would conquer planets and return home to rest and do it all over again but one day a Frieza turned on us fearing we were becoming too strong that he blew up our home planet Vegeta only one saiyan tried to stop him and that was Kakarots father Bardock years later me and Kakarot would fight after his brother tried to recollect him then Kakarot fought and defeated Frieza with a form called super saiyan which is what you'll be getting but to achieve that form you'll need to be pure of heart and be in a furious rage or you can unlock it like I did.

Wine about it until you got it remember Vegeta.

THAT NEVER HAPPEN KAKAROT.

Yeah it did Vegeta remember.

Flash back: - Vegeta was repeating punching the ground- I wanna be a super saiyan I wanna be a super saiyan I WANNA BE A SUPER SAIYAN.

How do you know about that you weren't there for it?

King kai.

I hate you Kakarot.

Damn our race was a monster how could I except that as my race.

I know how you feel Red but we have to except it besides we can't change where we come from but we can change what we do with this awesome news about powers we're gonna get wait how did we end up here than in this dimension I mean.

Easy your parents must have listen to Bardock when he warned them about Frieza and fled to another planet Reds parents had him a couple years later and Golds had him not to far after and sent you to earth to protect you from Freiza coming to do the same as what he did to planet Vegeta and as you were being sent you got caught in a dimension rift and brought you here and your mothers must have found you and raised you like humans they must have cut your tails off so you seem more normal and years later here we are.

Whis smiled and looked back at Goku and Vegeta.

Wait so I'M ADOPTED AND I HAD A TAIL.

Gold yelled in complete shock and Red had the same surprised look.

Afraid so but you'll be training with Goku and Vegeta to make you super saiyans warriors.

Red I can't believe this I just can't.

He looked down at his hat that was still on the floor as he made a fist.

Red buddy come on it's the truth withier we like it or not.

I just can't I'm not like you Gold I can't except this I've been lied to my whole life and now I know it so everything I've done doesn't matter anymore my Pokémon I'll never need them again well then I don't want to be this saiyan warrior either how do I know for sure I'm a saiyan to.

Red if they came all this way don't you think they be telling the truth Gold believes them I believe them so maybe you should to.

Then your just as gullible as him Yellow believing people you never met before well then if you believe them so much WHY DON'T YOU GUYS GO WITH THEM.

Red snapped as Yellow fell back Gold caught her helping her up.

Red you don't need to yell at Yellow she did nothing wrong besides if they came to collect me and you I think we should go with them and train with them okay.

You do want you want I'll stay here and go back on mount silver.

You don't have a choice I've chosen you and the other one to train with Goku and Vegeta you don't want to make me mad.

Beerus said in a very serious tone.

Who do you think you are bossing me around?

I am the God of destruction lord Beerus you pitiful saiyan your no match for me know your place.

Red made a fist and ran up to punch Beerus but it had the same results as Vegeta but instead of knocking him out Beerus flicked him and he flew throw 3 trees and crashed in a rock.

RED!

Everyone yelled as they ran to check on him all except Gold who was excited.

God of Destruction Lord Beerus I am ready to train with Goku and Vegeta when you say it's okay.

Gold bowed not wanting the same thing that happen to Red to happen to him.

We'll begin training once we get back to our dimension and your friends are welcome to come no point in saying goodbye to them they might be a reason you want to stay here.

Everyone looked back at them in surprised.

Gold you would stay here with us when you could become as strong as a god.

Silver said shocked that his best friend would stay here with them.

Yeah you guys are my friends and you and Kris are my best friends why would I leave you guys even if it's to become a super saiyan god besides there are some things important here to me and some people that I want to tell some feelings to if I leave now can't tell them those things now can I whoa when did I get so smart.

He laughed at himself while everyone was smiling at what he said while Red got up with a broken arm.

The hell kind of flick was that.

Red you should rest that arm so it can heal.

Yeah Red or getting stronger won't come easy.

Blue Yellow I can handle myself I'll be fine I'll just walk it off.

Here have a senzu bean it will heal your arm with no problem.

Goku tossed a senzu bean over to Green who handed it to Red who eat it without a second thought and soon his arm would and his body would feel better.

Thanks Goku just like Yellows healing power just doesn't take as long.

Yeah well your arms healed right.

Yeah maybe I'll take your offer on training me next time that happens I could be strong enough to take it.

Yeah don't think so I was a super saiyan 3 and I couldn't take it.

Goku said laughing while everyone looked at him.

There's more than a super saiyan what next there's a super saiyan 4.

Silver said with a sigh.

I think there is just I think you need something from when you were born what was that again.

Eh not big deal that reminds me your training plan one weak one of you train with me and the other one trains with Vegeta and we switch the next weak so you guys can learn different techniques like garlic gun and my ka-me-ha-me-ha technique.

DAMN IT KAKAROT ITS GALICK GUN NOT GARLIC GUN!

You sure garlic gun sounds better and more tastily that reminds me you guys got any food I'm starving.

Me as well I'm famished.

Beerus said with an excited look.

Oh I'd like some earth food wonder how it taste here.

We got some food enough for everyone I hope and I can always cook more.

Yellow said smiling knowing Red and Gold would instantly want some of her cooking.

Hey mind if we have some as well.

Yeah I'm starving haven't eat in forever.

Gold and Red looked at Yellow as she smiled at them.

Of course you guys can I made plenty and I'm happy to make more.

You guys eat 30 minutes ago how are you guys starving.

Sapphire said with an annoyed face.

Well you know what they say when life gives you food you got to take it and if it happens to be Yellows cooking then that's even better besides getting knocked out can leave you hungry you know.

Gold said laughing and Red was to as Yellow blushed at Golds complement they later set everything up and started eating.

WOW THIS IS GOOD I think Chi-Chi has met her match.

Goku said while eating Yellows Raman noodles.

Yes, I could see you love it so much Gold her cooking is quite delightful or maybe more than that.

This is delicious she must come with us to our dimension I must get more of this cooking.

Beerus said with a smile while digging in his Raman,

It is pretty good but I think you should think about that offer we'll need Gold and Red at 100 percent focus and with someone they care about being there they might get distracted.

Vegeta said while looking at his bowl.

Nonsense think they'll be fine training with their friends around watching them.

Wait your gonna take us with you guys to your world.

Blue said looking up at Whis.

Of course we want them at their best and they'll need their friends to encourage them to keep them going besides they'll be happy.

Yeah he's right I'll do better knowing my friends support me besides Its better than you guys worrying about me and Red.

Gold said with a smirk and finishing his Raman.

More please if there's any left.

Don't worry there's plenty left Gold.

How will we know they are saiyans black spiky hair can belong to anyone.

Green said looking up at Goku and Vegeta.

A saiyans hair does not change from the day they are born with the exceptions of beards and mustache's.

Heheh know I'm thinking of Vegeta with a mustache again hehe.

Huh that's proof right there never had to get a haircut in my life how about you Red.

Nope not once ever doesn't stay down when I put jell on it.

Is that why you guys wear hats to keep your hair down.

Yep it's to spiky besides I like my hat you should to red head.

HEY what's wrong with my hair.

Makes you look like a chick from behind that's all.

Blue laughed as Gold said that just making Silver more anger.

Shut it Gold before I kick your ass.

Please try it I can take you with ease.

Gold said smirking and getting up.

Hey stop it now you two your acting like children in front of the god of destruction.

Let them I'll be able to see what Goku and Vegeta are working with besides this could be fun to watch.

Crystal looked shocked at the fact Beerus was allowing this.

Well then let's not bore lord Beerus then you 2.

Whis said with a happy voice as he went back to eating.

Alright time to see what I can really do and this is payback for punching me.

You slapped BLUES ASS YOU PREV.

In my defense it was a nice ass to slap.

Thanks Goldie for the compliment.

She laughed as Red and Green and Crystal gave Gold the death stare Silver rushed at him trying to punch him but to his surprised Gold dogged it.

Ha to slow Silver now my turn.

Gold punched him in the gut sending him back a few feet.

Huh Gold just finds out he's a saiyan and he's instantly stronger.

Actually he almost died trying to hit me.

Goku said out loud as everyone turned to him.

HE ALMOST DIED HOW?!

Sapphire yelled as Ruby and Emerald fell off a bench next to her.

Knocking him out wasn't easy had to fire a ki blast at him a couple about 5 not surprised though he is a saiyan and we can take a beating and after we come back from near death we gain a power boost in strength and agility and ki also endurance.

Wait so what about Red then.

Green asked with a concern look.

He got flicked by me of Crouse he'd gain a big power boost but about the same as Golds.

As they look back at the fight they see Gold upper cutting Silver.

Hey had enough yet from my simple punch to the chin.

Actually yeah there's no way I can win without cheating so I give up.

Aww that's no fun Silver we thought you would've tried to take him.

Sorry Blue but I can't fight him without getting an arm broken.

Hey at least this means super serious girl can't hurt me if I can doge her kicks and take the hit in case she does land a hit on me besides if I get stronger there's no way she can stop me from looking at cute or hot girls.

I'll make sure that won't happen you perverted monkey.

I find that insulting considering we had monkey tails.

Vegeta said looking up from his empty bowl and got up.

Hmm now your saiyan names is what I will only call you by.

And what would those be mentor Vegeta.

Gold said looking at him confused.

Hmm you shall be called Dakon instead of Gold.

Dakon what kind of name is that mentor.

Red asked looked confused and looked at Vegeta.

SHUT IT RUTTSU before I knock you out again and we both know what happen last time.

You're as strong as a god what was I supposed to do kick you in the nuts.

Wouldn't work anyway my dende is to strong to feel pain.

You call your dick dende hmm wonder if I should call mine the pool stick.

You do that I'll kick your ass Gold.

Crystal said in a stressed out voice.

Alright alright I won't I'ma still think it though anyway now that we're done here can we go to your universe now I'm raring to get training and to meet some strong people.

Gold jumped up excited as he walked over to Goku and Vegeta and looked up at them.

Well Dakon I supposed we can go as long as lord Beerus and Whis are ready to go back.

We're ready now then who is leaving and who is staying here because we'll be leaving in a little while.

Whis said standing up as his staff teleported in his hands.

Guys you don't need to come this is for me and Gold to deal with not you guys but we won't stop you if you want to come with us.

Red said getting up and grabbing his hat.

He's right you don't need to worry and come with us we'll be fine and when we come back you better believe we have become super saiyans.

Gold said pointing at everyone laughing.

We'll come with you guys with Yellows cooking and my encouragement you'll guys be unstable.

Blue said pulling Yellow with her.

Yeah we'll be there to support you to.

Crystal and Silver said following them.

Thanks you guys I know you got my back.

I'm coming to an adventure sounds fun and if it's a new dimension then that's even better.

Sapphire said running catching up with Crystal and Silver.

Hey Sapphire wait up we're coming to.

Yeah there is no way your ditching us that easy.

Ruby and Emerald ran after her.

Wow Ruby why are you coming thought you'd like the idea of me going away for a while you'd have more time to do your contest.

Your my friend besides Emerald dragged me into this so I didn't get a choice.

-she laughed a little as Ruby looked confused.

What's so funny is it because he's smaller than me and he dragged me.

Yep and also you guys are awesome to bad Gold and Red are the ones getting the training you guys need it to.

Hey what's that supposed to mean is it cause I'm short.

Maybe yes maybe not now let's go to a new dimension

Wait Green are you coming to.

Blue asked turning to him as Red did the same.

Actually no I'm going to stay here I have a gym to run I can't just leave without a reason and saying I'm going to a different world isn't going to be believable besides it looks like Red and Gold are going to be rivals now what use do I have.

What about fighting for my heart you're going to let Red win that easy?

I would go but I have my duties and really you guys don't except maybe Crystal being my grandfather help and all.

Oh crap I forgot we have to leave our Pokémon to they'll be useless if theirs people like Goku and Vegeta.

It's very limited only a few humans and our sons or my son and Kakarots 2 boys.

Oh yeah their stronger than Red and Gold heh that's gonna change soon.

-after leaving their Pokémon at professor Oak Elm and Birch lab thanks to Whis's teleport they said their goodbyes to their parent's and came back to kanto where they had their panic area.

Well then let us move on your training awaits you two.

Whis said opening the portal as him and Beerus walk over to it.

Well you guys have fun I'll be at my gym see ya guys.

Green was about to walk away when Blue grabbed Red and Greens arms dragging them in the portal.

Huh did she just bring Green against his will why am I not surprised.

Silver said walking in the portal.

Hey no fair come on Kris and Yellow let's catch up.

Gold Crystal and Yellow ran in the portal.

Guess it's our turn huh guys.

Emerald turned to Ruby and Sapphire.

Yeah and whatever what happens we're still friends right?

Ruby looked at Emerald and Sapphire.

Of course we may have our difference but I can't think of a better pair of friends oh wait I can that would be all of us together.

They laughed and walked in the portal as it closed.

 **(A/N Goku: wow their are to saiyans like me and vegeta wow but their weak well guess I'll have to train them Goldthessj: Goku what are you doing this isn't super you don't get to break the fourth wall in the end! Goku: aww can I at least tell them to send us some fan drawings to use for the picture for whatever and that you will need help for a crossover of this and neptunia Goldthessj: goku shut up your running the surprise go bother Vegeta or something. Goku: ok bye -uses instant transmission- Goldthessj: hope you guys like this and leave me comments about what I can approve on and if you can help me on the fan picture that be great so see you next time on dragon ball super and the dex holder crossover** )


End file.
